Sherlock kennen
by Velence
Summary: Sherlock ist gezwungen, einkaufen zu gehen, natürlich schafft er es nur knapp zu normalen Öffnungszeiten und auch nur, wenn der aktuelle Fall abgeschlossen ist...
1. Die erste Zigarette

**Autor: **Velence  
><strong>Titel: <strong>Sherlock kennen  
><strong>Inhalt: <strong>Sherlock ist gezwungen, einkaufen zu gehen, natürlich schafft er es nur knapp zu normalen Öffnungszeiten und auch nur, wenn der aktuelle Fall abgeschlossen ist...  
><strong>Altersfreigabe: <strong>ab 12 Jahren  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechteinhaber. Sie werden einzig und allein zu Unterhaltungszwecken genutzt. Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist weder beabsichtigt noch impliziert.  
><strong>Hauptcharakter(e)Paar(e): **John /Sherlock  
><strong>Kommentar: <strong>Für Silverbird!

Sherlock kennen

**Kapitel 1 ~ Die erste Zigarette **

„Halten Sie hier."

John tat seinen Protest mit einem Seufzen kund. „Sherlock, was wird das?"

„Muss ich dich daran erinnern, was du gesagt hast?", fragte Sherlock beim Aussteigen. Er bezahlte den Taxifahrer, als John grummelnd hinter ihm ausstieg.

„Es ist fast Mitternacht. Weißt du, wie viele Stunden Schlaf ich in den letzten Tagen bekommen habe? Es gibt Menschen, die brauchen Schlaf. Ich will einfach nur in mein Bett!"

Sobald das Puzzle gelöst, der Mörder von Lestrade und seinen Leuten abgeführt worden war und John mit Sherlock ins Taxi nach Hause gestiegen war, verpuffte der Adrenalinkick und Müdigkeit machte sich bei ihm breit. Sherlock hingegen war putzmunter wie und je, vermutlich formulierte er bereits im Kopf einen Bericht von ihrem Fall, den er in Auszügen auf seiner Website veröffentlichen wollte.

Die Kälte ließ John seine Jacke enger an die Körper drücken, während sein Atem sichtbar in der Luft kondensierte.

Sherlock ignorierte ihn und marschierte in die hellerleuchtete Drogerie.

John hatte ihm nach seinem letzen Einkauf eine Standpauke gehalten, die es in sich hatte. Er war furchtbar genervt gewesen, dass er ständig die Einkäufe machen musste, während Sherlock nicht einen Finger krumm machte und sich nicht um die alltäglichen Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Einkaufen, kümmerte. John hatte ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie eine Wohngemeinschaft waren und nicht Herr und Diener, aber erst der Mangel an Nikotinpflaster, ohne die Sherlock nicht klar denken konnte, hatte ihn _überzeugt_.

Sherlock nahm sich am Eingang ein Körbchen und ließ seine Augen über die Regale gleiten. Gähnend trottete John ihm hinterher und fragte sich, warum er nicht im Taxi geblieben und weiter nach Hause gefahren war. Irgendwie war er Sherlock automatisch gefolgt, die Schuld schob er seinem Schlafmangel zu.

„Es gibt Zahnpasta im Angebot", bemerkte John, als er das rote Schildchen entdeckte.

„Deine Zahnpastatube ist zu 80 Prozent gefüllt", erwiderte Sherlock und ging weiter.

„Es gibt sie jetzt günstiger." Trotzig nahm sich John zwei Tuben aus dem Fach und warf sie in Sherlocks Korb.

Sherlock war schon in den nächsten Gang abgebogen, als John ihm hinterher rief, wie Sherlock sich vorher, bevor sie Mitbewohner wurden, ernährt habe, wer ihm die Zahnpasta gebracht habe? Mycroft?

John bekam keine Antwort, reimte sich stattdessen selbst die Antwort zusammen. Sherlock hatte schon vielen Menschen geholfen und bekam vermutlich in diversen Restaurants Essen umsonst, Drogerieprodukte kaufte er sich wahrscheinlich online, obwohl sich John durchaus vorstellen konnte, dass Sherlock Bücher, Fachzeitschriften und Nikotinpflaster selbst kaufen ging. Darüber, wie er das Miniaturlabor in ihrer Küche zusammengetragen hatte, wollte er gar nicht nachdenken, sicher hatte Sherlock einiges im Barts mitgehen lassen.

Sherlock stand nachdenklich vor dem Regal mit Haushaltreinigern. In dem elektrischen Licht wirkte seine Haut noch blasser, aristokratischer mit seinen Wangenknochen und der Nase. Seine Finger trommelten, spielten eine unsichtbare Violine, als wären sie unmittelbar mit seinem Gehirn verbunden.

„Desinfektionsmittel?", schlug John vor. Bei Sherlocks Experimenten sollte man immer etwas Desinfektionsmittel vorrätig haben. Als er wieder keine Antwort bekam, streunerte er allein los. Vorbei an der weihnachtlichen Schokolade nahm er sich eine Packung Lebkuchen und zwei Tetrapacks Eggnog, auf die er plötzlich große Lust verspürte.

Tee war Sherlocks Hauptnahrungsmittel, das er immer im Haus hatte, paradoxerweise war dafür die Milch ständig aus. John kannte inzwischen seinen Lieblingstee und die Marke aus dem Kopf.

„Kaufen wir in Zukunft immer kurz vor Mitternacht ein?", fragte John, nur um festzustellen, dass Sherlock nicht mehr bei den Reinigern war.

Er hatte Sherlock soweit gebracht, ein paar Kompromisse einzugehen; einen Teil der Küche für Lebensmittel freizugeben, nach Möglichkeit, nicht nachts Violine zu spielen oder zu schießen und das Badezimmer nicht mit irgendwelchen Experimenten zu blockieren. Mit dem Kopf im Kühlschrank konnte John leben, ebenso mit Sherlocks Freund, dem Schädel auf dem Kaminsims, sowie seiner mit einem Taschenmesser ausgespießten Korrespondenz und die nackten Füße auf dem Couchtisch – dafür lebte man schließlich in einem Männerhaushalt.

John fand ihn vor den Nikotinpflastern wieder. Er legte die Lebkuchen und den Eggnogg zu den anderen Sachen in den Korb. An seinem Gesicht konnte er lesen, dass Sherlock schmollte.

„Keine große Auswahl", konstatierte John.

„Von denen bekomme ich Hautauschlag", erwiderte Sherlock gereizt.

„Kaugummis?"

„Unbrauchbar." Sherlock schnaubte, wandte sich unwirsch ab und schritt zur Kasse. Er zahlte und packte eilig alles in eine Plastiktüte.

„Es schneit", sagte John überrascht, als sie vor die Tür auf den Bürgersteig traten. Er streckte sein Gesicht gen Himmel, schloss die Augen und ließ ein paar leichte Flocken auf seiner Haut schmelzen.

Sherlock beobachtete das Geschehen. „In Afghanistan sind im Winter vor allem im Norden Schneefälle auch bis in die Täler möglich, du wirst es kaum vermisst haben."

„Nein, Schnee nicht, gewiss nicht." John schaute auf das beleuchtete Schaufenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. „Allmählich komme ich in weihnachtliche Stimmung, die Musik, die Lichter, der Schnee, das erinnert mich an meine Studienzeit, wir hatten damals viel Spaß mit Eggnogg, Mistelzweigen und Truthahn, aber wenn man solange der Heimat fern ist, schläft zwangsläufig jeder Kontakt ein."

John wandte seinen Kopf zu Sherlock, der seinen nostalgischen Ausbruch nicht kommentierte, und schloss seine Jacke bis zum Hals.

Sherlock drückte ihm die Plastiktüte mit dem Einkauf in die Arme. Er beförderte aus seiner Manteltasche ein Feuerzeug und eine Packung Zigaretten hervor. Er ging zurück zur Tür und stellte sich schützend mit dem Rücken zum Wind, um eine Zigarette anzuzünden.

„Seit wann rauchst du?"

„Seitdem du mir keine Nikotinpflaster mitgebracht hast."

John schnaubte. „Aber Zigaretten kann sich Herr Holmes kaufen."

„Die Zigaretten gehören nicht mir."

Entgegenkommend stellte sich John neben Sherlock, denn der Wind machte jeden Versuch zunichte. Als endlich die Spitze glühte, straffte sich Sherlock und tat genussvoll einen langen Zug. „Ahhhhh", seufzte er befriedigt. „Ich hatte mich fast an die Pflaster gewöhnt. Danke, John."

John schüttelte den Kopf.

Beim Anmachen der Zigarette waren ihm lange Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht gefallen, die ihn listig wirkend ließen, als Sherlock John verschmitzt ansah. Er hob den Glimmstängel an seinen Mund und zog daran, während seine Finger seinen Mund berührten. Sherlock blies eine Rauchwolke durch die gespitzten Lippen aus.

Er hatte eine verstörend snobistische Sexyness inne, die John verwirrte. Um sich abzulenken, trat John an den Straßenrand und sah sich im ausgestorben wirkenden London nach einem Taxi um.

„Gehen wir", sagte Sherlock knapp.

Jetzt fiel John ein, dass die Baker Street nicht weit von hier war, vermutlich hatte Sherlock das mit einkalkuliert, als er das Taxi vor der Drogerie hatte anhalten lassen. Sherlock war wie beim Schach immer drei Schritte voraus und genauso wie beim Schach behielt er seine nächsten Schritte für sich.

Die Kälte hatte John wach gemacht. Er hatte seine Hände tief in die Jackentaschen gestopft. Diesmal störte ihn Sherlocks gehetzter Gang durch das nächtliche London nicht, kaum dass Sherlock seine Zigarette auf dem Asphalt ausgetreten hatte. Hier und da leuchteten Lichterkränze und –ketten in Fenstern. Der Schnee hatte zugenommen und legte sich in einer federleichten, weißen Schicht über alles.

Vor der Haustür angekommen schüttelte sich John den Schnee von Haaren und klopfte ihn von seinen Schultern. Sherlock strich sich gemächlich mit seinen Handschuhen das Weiß von Haaren und Mantel.

John blickte zu ihm, nachdem er fertig war. „Halt still, du hast da etwas auf der Wange", bat er und streckte seine Finger aus. Vorsichtig strichen die Fingerspitzen über die ausgekühlte Haut und entfernten eine lose, schwarze Wimper. Für einen Moment schwebte Johns Hand an Sherlocks Wange, während sein Blick an dessen Lippen haftete, bevor er ihm in die Augen sah.

John wandte sich rasch ab, fummelte den Schlüssel aus der Jacke und ging nach oben in die Wohnung, kaum dass er aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Ich habe Lust auf Eggnogg", erklärte er.

Mit der Plastiktüte, die Sherlock ihm nicht wieder abgenommen hatte, ging John in die Küche.

„Das war... interessant." Finger für Finger löste Sherlock seine Handschuhe nacheinander und streifte sie ab. Der Schal folgte den Handschuhen an seinen Platz im Flur, wo Sherlock seinen Mantel säuberlich aufhängte.

„Willst du auch?", rief John aus der Küche. Er hatte seine Jacke über einen Stuhl gehängt und suchte zwei saubere Gläser aus dem Schrank. „Ah, er ist noch da", murmelte er, als er den Bourbon entdeckte. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er daneben ein Einmachglas mit irgendetwas Menschlichem sah, schnell machte er die Schranktür wieder zu.

„Du ignorierst mich", sagte Sherlock.

„Sherlock, _du_ ignorierst mich die meiste Zeit", antwortete John.

„Du hättest mich vor der Tür fast geküsst."

„Habe ich nicht. Sahne und eisgekühlt wäre jetzt gut." John stellte Sherlock ein Glas Eggnogg mit Schuss auf den Couchtisch.

„Dich stört es, wenn andere wie selbstverständlich davon ausgehen, dass wir ein Paar sind."

„Nur weil wir zusammen wohnen!", unterbrach John verärgert. Er setzte sich in seinen angestammten Sessel vor dem Kamin und probierte einen Schluck. Die Fertigmischung war er gar nicht mal schlecht, auch weil er lange keinen selbstgemachten bekommen hatte, und mit einem Schuss Bourbon schmeckte sie gleich um Längen besser.

„Der Flirt mit Anthea, der Assistentin meines Bruders, war eine direkte Reaktion darauf", fuhr Sherlock ungerührt fort. „Dein Interesse an Sarah ist jedoch echt, allerdings hat du die Nächte bei ihr bisher auf dem Sofa verbracht."

„Woher...?"

„Du bist jedes Mal mit Nackenschmerzen nach Hause gekommen."

„Du magst Sarah nicht sonderlich."

Sherlock schnaubte. Er fuhr mit seiner Deduktion fort. „Du hattest keine Probleme damit, sie um ein Date zu bitte. Das bedeutet, du hast genügend Erfahrung, um mühelos romantische Annäherungsversuche zu beginnen oder jemanden für einen One Night Stand anzusprechen. Und trotz einiger erfolgreicher Dates hattet ihr bisher keinen Sex, nicht aus Desinteresse oder Impotenz-"

„Impotenz?" John funkelte ihn böse an.

„Im Krieg-"

„Genug! Ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass deine Kommilitonen dich gehasst haben!", gab John sarkastisch zurück. Sebastian Wilkes, Mitarbeiter bei der Shad Sanderson Investment Bank und Sherlocks alte Uni-Bekanntschaft, hatte ihm das bereits beim ersten Treffen über Sherlock gesagt. John wusste sehr gut, warum Sherlock ein Einzelgänger war; Sherlock eckte überall mit jedem an. Höflichkeit war ein Fremdwort für ihn.

„Über die Jahre hast du wahrscheinlich ein paar Männer getroffen, die dir gefallen haben, aber die Impulse hast du vorsichtig gebändigt."

„Okay, es reicht, Sherlock!" John stand auf, stellte das leere Glas auf dem Kamin ab und starrte ihn genervt an. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Sherlock hatte sich bequem aufs Sofa gefläzt. „Du fühlst dich von mir angezogen."

John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das Gespräch hatte wir doch schon am ersten Abend im Restaurant."

„Ich erinnere mich", tat Sherlock mit einem gelangweilten Schulterzucken ab.

„Und wenn ich es täte? Wenn ich mit dir flirten würde?", fragte John herausfordernd und kam näher. „Würdest mich abblitzen lassen wie die arme Molly, bei der du so tust, als wüsstest du nicht einmal, wie man Flirten buchstabiert."

Sherlock ließ sich zurück in die Polster sinken und streckte seine Beine über eine Ecke des Couchtisches aus.

„Selbst wenn ich es tun würde, du bist ein kalter Fisch. Dir ist es völlig egal, ob du jemanden mit deinen hochintelligenten Deduktionen verletzt. Du interessierst dich für nichts und niemanden außer deinen mörderischen Puzzles." Mit diesen Worten rauschten John ab, doch schon auf dem Flur bereute er die Worte, die er nicht mehr zurücknehmen konnte.


	2. Vielleicht, vielleicht nicht

**Kapitel 2 ~ Vielleicht, vielleicht nicht**

John drehte sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Noch vor einer halben Stunde war er totmüde mit Sherlock nach Hause zurückgekehrt und nun konnte er partout nicht einschlafen, er wälzte sich mit offnen Augen herum. Nach Hause, wie sich das anhörte, John hatte sich sehr schnell eingelebt, als hätte er sich schon immer eine Wohnung mit Sherlock geteilt.

Seufzend schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und blieb auf der Bettkante sitzen. Er musste mit Sherlock reden, auch wenn es Sherlock nichts bedeuten würde, so war es ihm doch wichtig. John zog sich den Bademantel über den Pyjama und schlurfte die Treppe hinunter.

Er spitzte die Ohren, doch Sherlocks Geigenspiel war nicht zu hören. Der Meisterschnüffler fiedelte meistens vor sich hin, ohne irgendeine Melodie oder ein Lied zu spielen. John hatte den Eindruck, dass die Musik in Gegenwart von Mycroft ein musikalischer Kommentar für seinem Bruder war. Weitere Spitzen unter Geschwistern. Sherlock spielte, wie es ihm in den Sinn kam, mal schwermütig, mal lebenslustig.

Zu Johns Erstaunen war das Wohnzimmer leer, der Geigekasten war unberührt, Sherlocks Laptop stand aufgeklappt auf dem Couchtisch, der Bildschirmschoner lief.

„Sherlock?"

In der Küche war niemand zu sehen, das Bad war ebenso leer. John klopfte an Sherlocks Zimmertür. „Sherlock?", rief er und horchte. Als er keine Antwort bekam, drückte er leise die Klinke herunter. Niemand da. Zurück auf dem Flur fiel John auf, dass Sherlocks Mantel fehlte.

Klasse. Wieder einmal war Sherlock sang- und klanglos verschwunden.

John seufzte enttäuscht. Er schaute sich in der Wohnung um und entschied, sich eine Tasse Tee zu machen, als sein Blick auf die Treppe nach oben fiel. Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und zog seine Jacke über, in der Hoffnung dass Sherlock auf dem Dach rauchte.

Oben war es bitterkalt, es schneite noch immer große Flocken, die das Dach mit ein paar Zentimetern frischen Schnees bedeckt hatten. Sherlock stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm an der Brüstung zur Straße; er musste die Tür gehört haben, zeigte aber kein Anzeichen dafür. Sherlock schmollte, das kannte John schon. Der Consulting Detective rollte sich öfter schmollend auf dem Sofa zusammen und spielte das beleidigte Kind, bis es ihm zu langweilig wurde.

„Sherlock?", rief John laut.

Keine Reaktion.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe", rief John. Fröstelnd schob er seine Hände in die Jackentaschen, sein Pyjama war nicht wirklich für diese Temperaturen gedacht. Sherlocks Fußspuren im Schnee waren aufgrund des neuen Schnees kaum noch zu sehen.

Endlich drehte sich Sherlock um, er hielt eine Zigarette in der Hand. John konnte sich ihn nur schwer als Kokain-User vorstellen.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", sagte John.

Sherlock hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen. „Erhelle mich."

„Mrs. Hudson...", begann John, „…hat gleich nach der Begrüßung gefragt, ob wir zwei Schlafzimmer bräuchten. Du hast mit keinem Wort darauf reagiert, nicht einmal ein schnelles ‚Mrs. Hudson, ich dachte, Sie kennen mich inzwischen besser.' Später im Restaurant, als Angelo uns ein romantisches Candle Light Diner bieten wollte, kam mir in den Sinn, dass Mrs. Hudson dich schon länger kennt."

„Wie klein und langweilig ist doch die Welt..."

„Du hast das Thema zur Sprache gebracht!", erwiderte John. Er drückte die Jacke fester an seinen Körper, der Windschatten der Tür schützte ihn wenig. „Ich bin neugierig. Ich will einfach wissen, woran ich bin. Okay! Im Restaurant haben dich meine Fragen auf Ideen gebracht, du hast angenommen, ich würde dich... – obwohl ich das nicht getan habe."

Sherlock ließ die aufgerauchte Zigarette in das kalte Weiß fallen, trotzdem machte er keine Anstalten, wieder reinzukommen.

„Und dann ist da noch Mycroft. Anfangs hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er vor allem nerven will, aber wenn einer Bescheid weiß, dann dein Bruder. Zufällig habe ich ein Gespräch von euch mitbekommen. Mycroft hat nach mir gefragt. ‚Wo ist dein _Mitbewohner_?' Äußerst sarkastisch. Eindeutig Mycroft. Du hast gesagt, bei seiner _Freundin_. Ich wette, Mycroft hat den Kopf geschüttelt, als er dir darauf vorgeschlagen, ebenfalls eine Beziehung einzugehen... Deine Antwort habe ich nicht verstanden." John blickte überzeugt von seinen Schlussfolgerungen zu ihm hinüber.

Entschlossen ging John auf ihn zu. „Du tolerierst mich nicht nur, nein, dir gefällt, dass ich hier bin."

Noch bevor Sherlock ihn warnen konnte, rutschte er auf einer gefrorenen Pfütze versteckt unter dem Schnee auf dem unebenen Dach aus und schlug mit dem Kopf an der Kante des Dachfensters, das dort eingelassen war, auf. John stöhnte schmerzlich auf.

„John." Sherlock kniete im Schnee neben ihm. „Du bist verletzt", bemerkte er, als sich John an den Kopf fasste und Sherlock seine blutigen Finger sah. Er holte aus seiner Manteltasche ein gefaltetes Stofftaschentuch und drückte es gegen die Platzwunde. „Halt das."

Auch wenn sein Schädel wie ein ganzer Hornissenschwarm brummte, versuchte John sich aufzurichten. Sherlock schob seinen Arm hinter Johns Schulter und reichte ihm seine Hand, damit John sich mit dessen Hilfe hochziehen konnte.

So nah an ihm dran fiel John Sherlocks ebenmäßige, feinporige Haut und der Amorbogen, das Herz in der Mitte seiner Oberlippe, auf. An seiner Stirn kräuselte sich eine süße, kleine Locke. John wusste nicht, was ihn mehr schwindeln ließ, Sherlocks Nähe oder seine Platzwunde.

Der half ihm mit einem festen Handgriff auf die Beine.

Vor Kälte bibbernd taumelte John mit einer Hand auf seiner Wunde am Hinterkopf gefolgt von Sherlock zurück ins Wohnhaus. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen ließ er sich mit Jacke in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen.

„Du solltest einen Druckverband anlegen", erklärte Sherlock und hängte seinen Mantel auf.

„Ich weiß, ich bin Arzt...", grummelte John.

Zu seinem Erstaunen, was nur kurz vorhielt, holte Sherlock einen Erste Hilfe-Koffer - und übergab ihn John.

„Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Kopfwunden bluten sehr stark", sagte John, als er Sherlocks blutiges Taschentuch gegen eine frische Mullbinde austauchte, ohne genau zu wissen, wen er beruhigen wollte. Er bat Sherlock um Hilfe, der den Mull mit einem ungeschickten Verband an seinem Kopf fixierte.

„Ich sehe aus wie eine Mumie, wenn du so weiter machst."

Sherlock ignorierte seinen Kommentar. „Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet, John. Es ist schmeichelhaft, aber du solltest dir keine Hoffnungen machen." Sein dunkles Timbre hörte sich weicher an, fand John und vermutete, dass Sherlock versuchte, rücksichtsvoll zu sein, weil er verletzt war.

John sackte müde tiefer in den Sessel.

Was er von Sherlock erwarten konnte, kleine Minischritte des Entgegenkommens, (was mehr was, als andere zu erwarten hatten) die zumindest zeigten, dass Sherlock seine Gegenwart schätzte. Sie waren sich an einem Tag begegnet, zusammen gezogen und hatten einen Fall gelöst. Erst hatte Sherlock ihn als Kollegen vorgestellt, doch schon gegenüber Sebastian Wilkes hatte er John als Freund bezeichnet.

Gab es Freundschaft auf den ersten Blick? Jemand – John hatte vergessen wer – hatte einmal zu ihm gesagt, Freundschaft sei die normalste Form von Liebe. Aber es war nicht nur das, sie hatten sich genau zur richtigen Zeit getroffen, als sie einen Freund am meisten brauchten – und das war sehr, sehr gut.

Einige Tage später stand John im Türrahmen der Baker Street 221b und wartete auf Sherlock, als Mrs. Hudson aus ihrer Wohnung kam. Sie hatte sich elegant angezogen und rückte noch ein letztes Mal ihren Wintermantel zurecht.

„Mein lieber Watson, schön Sie zu sehen", begrüßte sie ihn herzlich.

„Sie sehen gut aus. Wo geht's hin?", fragte John ein bisschen Smalltalk machend.

„Danke! Mister Farland hat mich eingeladen. Er war mir sehr behilflich. Schauen Sie mal nach oben."

Über sich entdeckte John einen Mistelzweig. Er lächelte breit an, berührte ihre Arme und drückte Mrs. Hudson einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange.

„Und wollt ihr hin? Ein neuer Fall? Ich habe gar nichts in der Zeitung gelesen. Ein Mord in dieser Zeit der Besinnlichkeit..." Sie machte einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Kein Mord, Mrs. Hudson", beschwichtigte John sie. „Mycroft hat uns zum Essen einladen. Für Sherlock ist es genauso schrecklich wie ein Besuch bei meiner Therapeutin für mich, höchstwahrscheinlich schrecklicher..."

Mrs. Hudson lächelte ihn an. „Es wird bestimmt ein schöner Abend. Grüßen Sie mir Sherlock." Sie tätschelte seine Arm und schaute sich nach einem Taxi. Eine schwarze Limousine, die Mycroft geschickt hatte, hielt bereits direkt vor dem Eingang der 221b.

„Fahren Sie mit uns. Die Regierung kann die Unkosten verschmerzen", rief John ihr hinterher und zeigte auf den Wagen. Mrs. Hudson ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und stieg ein.

„Sherlock", brüllte John nach oben.

Sherlock kam völlig gelassen die Treppe hinunter, während er sich im Gehen den Schal umband.

„Mycroft erwartet, dass wir zu spät kommen", erwiderte er ohne Regung. Er blieb bei John stehen. „Wir können uns beide eine wesentlich bessere Abendplanung vorstellen."

„Wieso hat er uns dann eingeladen? Nein, vergiss es, ich will es nicht wissen. Ich habe nicht gefragt. Apropos Weihnachtsbräuche." John schaute nach oben.

„Viscum album, weißbeerige Misteln, wachsen parasitär auf Laub-, gelegentlich auch Nadelbäumen. Sie ziehen Wasser und Nährstoffe von ihren Wirten, sind jedoch selbst zur Photosynthese fähig."

„Ah, sehr interessant", meinte John. „Was ist mit dem Brauch?"

„Mycroft besteht-"

„Sherlock..."

Sherlock rümpfte die Nase, ehe er nachgab: „Ich folge diesem Ritual, wenn wir nach dem Dessert sofort nach Hause fahren."

John lächelte zufrieden. „Einverstanden."

Sherlock erwiderte sein Lächeln mit einem neckischen Augenbrauenheben. Er beugte sich vor, presste seine Lippen auf Johns und küsste ihn mit einer Hand in dessen Nacken. Danach ließ er John, der gerne mehr vom dem Kuss gehabt hätte, im Türrahmen stehen.

„Auf geht's", sagte Sherlock ohne jede Begeisterung und tat, als müsste er den Sitz seiner Handschuhe nachjustieren.

John zog die Tür hinter sich zu und stieg zu Mrs. Hudson in die Regierungslimousine. Sie beugte sich zu ihm, sobald er auf der Rückbank neben ihr Platz genommen hatte. „Er küsst leidenschaftlicher, wenn ein Fall involviert ist", teilte Mrs. Hudson schmunzelnd mit ihm.

Vielleicht war Sherlock doch kein so hoffnungsloser Fall, wie er erklärt hatte.

~ Ende


End file.
